Homeless Mole
by Peppybigbang2
Summary: Better summary inside story followed with the human version film 1996 animals in my story
1. Chapter 1

The Wind in the Willows

Homeless Mole

Summary:-

I'm wondering what would have happened if Mole didn't tell Rat at first that his home was destroyed and that was why he wanted to travel the world with Toad. To have survival skills and company so he wasn't alone.

Chapter 1:- The River

Mole was humming happily while spring cleaning his little home, he loved his little home and being a Mole he always lived underground he knew who Rat was they had met before but didn't know each other well. He was dusting his shelf and tied his books when suddenly his house erupted into shakes, Mole squealed in panic. Everything he owned was moving and banging around breaking, taking his apron off he rushed towards the entrance of his home and dug with his paws as fast as lightening to get to the above ground. The sun hurt his eyes but there was a giant and loud machine in front of him, he rushed out of his beloved hole and ran towards the gates running past Rabbits guarding the bush and pushing them out of the way when they tried telling him he needed to pay. He was scared and wanted to get away he wasn't stopping for anyone or anything.

Meanwhile Rat was swimming around the river when he noticed Mole..

'Strange, Moles don't usually come out up here in the sunlight. I hope he's ok. I'll say hello."

Mole was beginning to cry a little when a voice caught his attention, it was Rat, Rat seemed a nice chap maybe he'd help him…but it was a bit embarrassing and upsetting admitting he was homeless, and he didn't want to be a burden. He hadn't grieved properly yet didn't know how Rat would respond, and he certainly wasn't about to ask to live with him, they didn't know each other well enough it would just be silly and not logical.

"Hey Mole, care to come swimming with me?"

"I…I can't swim very well really.."

"Not a strong swimmer eh?" Asked Rat completely missing the hint his aquatence couldn't swim. He climbed out of the water drying himself of. "Don't worry you can just practise more dear fellow." Mole just shrugged and smiled.

"I was just going to have a picnic over in the meadow, next to the river, care to join me?" Rat asked in a friendly manner, he liked Mole and wanted to spend time with him, get to know him. Mole had never been in a boat before and was a bit nervous but he liked Rat and wanted to spend a bit of time with him to. So he smiled warmly at him and nodded in agreement.

Rat jumped into the boat enthusiastically and untied the boat, then sat down and twitched his tail waiting for a Mole. He was excited to go for a picnic it was his favourite part of the day, along with swimming…and boating, and fishing….basically anything to do with the river was his favourite activities to do. It was even better to have company as well. Mole followed after a few moments of hesitation and Rat held out his oar to help him in, watching Mole with affection as he danced unbalanced on the little boat. Finally sitting down he said, "i-I've never b-been in a boat.." Rats eyes widened.

"Never…never been in a. Well, you poor creature."

"Is it as nice as all that?"

"Nice? nice! My friend it's the only thing! What have you been doing all your life?"

Mole bit his lip, explaining he'd been down a hole in the ground his whole life, Rat listened curiously nodding and frowning a little during the talking. Minutes later Mole looked around curiously at everything going by, the butterfly's, the rabbits, when they got to the wood Mole sniffed a little curiously. He was enjoying the silence and being with Rat even the smooth boat ride on the river. It made him forget everything that happened.

"What's that over there Rat?"

Rat turned to see the wild woods and grimaced sitting up in his seat nervously.

"Um. That would be the wild wood, we river bankers don't go there very much. And neither will you if you have any common sense."

"Are there….not very nice people there?"

Mole was getting a bit shook up and the water Rat could tell, he decided to calm him by saying about the rabbits and squirrels. But still warned him that the foxes and the weasels were not to be trusted. He would have left that part out so not to scare his company even more than he already was, but he would be more than a little worried if he was face to face with one of them. Rat wouldn't let anyone get hurt in the wild wood, if they went after he explained fully, which he hadn't done with Mole and they went anyway, well. They were very silly creatures.

"And what's behind the wild wood?"

Rats whiskers twitched but stayed Calm to his questions. It wasn't his fault he'd been down in a hole his whole life after all. But the truth was, he really wanted to travel past the wild wood and explore though at the same time he never wanted to leave the river. He loved his river, and it confused him he didn't really like wanting to things at the same time, so he just said to Mole…

"Beyond the wild wood is the wide world. That's nothing that concerns you or I. Never refer to it again please…"

When they got to the meadow Mole had actually forgotten completely that he was homeless now and expressed excitedly that he wanted to lay out the picnic basket very much. Rat just smiled and nodded settling down on the grass, watching Mole set it out enthusiastically. He put down the blanket first setting it straight, put down the glasses and plates, and lastly set out the food and took out the jug of lemonade and soda water. Both animals tucked in heartedly, chatting and laughing together completely at peace. Afterwards stretching and yawning deciding to have a quick nap before heading back.

Mole woke up in the meadow again stretching and rolling around a bit, seeing something was a miss he looked at the river and saw bubbles heading towards them he crawled over to Rat tapping him lightly to wake him up, a Rat rubbed his eyes and looked at Mole then looked to were he was pointing and smiled in welcome eyes shining.

Out popped two otters an adult and a baby otter they came onto the grass and shook off the water.

"Rat….a picnic, why didn't you invite me you greedy beggar." He joked. The baby otter yawned and stretched curling around a little nest in the grass getting comfortable and fell asleep sucking his thumb.

"Um, private affair otter. Sorry about that."

Otter smiled and nodded in understanding, Rat pointed to Mole and introduced them both, both otter and Mole shook hands smiling and nodding politely, Rat pointed to the little sleeping otter also saying his name was Portly. Rat gestured otter to sit with them on the blanket shuffling a little more near Mole. All three men talked happily and laughed together, otter even mentioning that Toad was still struggling with oars and boating. Badger came a few minutes after but refused Rats invitation of joining them all for food and beverage. Rat explained to Mole that he wasn't very social but wasn't unfriendly either and it was just in his nature.

Later on otter left with portly after he'd woken up and saying a polite fair well he jumped into the river to swim with his son. Rat and Mole left soon after Mole asked Rat if he'd be allowed to pack up as well, of course Rat again agreed. Rat helped Mole back into the boat holding on to his Arm, then sat down himself sighing happily.

"Um, I say Rat can I row?"

"I say not, you need to learn basic boating first."

Suddenly pride seemed to fill the Mole and he knew he wanted to row that very moment. He grabbed onto Rats oars taking the water rat by surprise stating he wanted to row right now. Rat tried to stop Mole from grabbing the oars and they ended up fighting to stay hold of the two oars. They were rocking the boat back and forth shouting at each other to let go insisting the other drove the boat. In minutes the boat tipped other sending both animals underwater. Rat swam back up to surface but Mole started to panic and trailed upwards trying to get out and losing air every second. Mole was sure he was going to die, the water was trapping the air in his lungs. Water going in his ears, struggling to get his head up the to the surface to see the sun. He started losing his vision and seeing darkness, until something grabbed him and pulled him out from under the water.

Rat grabbed hold of a scull and put it under Moles arms, pushing him to the surface. Then collected all of the picnic dishes and the basket.

Chapter 2:- Meeting Mr Toad

Rat and Mole pretty much became the closest two friends could get in the next week. Rat still didn't know about Moles situation with being homeless, and Mole never felt the need to bring the conversation up. The horrible machine and the noise was still fresh in his mind his house collapsing around him and the really loud noise that came from it. He still had nightmares about it. Rat was confused about this as he didn't know why Mole had such night terrors, but Rat liked his company so Moley was pretty much living with him anyway.

Rat gave Mole comfort when he had night terrors, and taught him how to swim and Scull with the owes, he taught him how to fence and fishing, even how to fight to defend himself. Mole had slowly but surely come out of his shell, well around Rat he had and called Ratty now he loved dearly and became more of his shadow. Ratty didn't care he taught Mole as much as he could, it felt nice having a companion with him. Both animals cared for each other, Ratty looked after Mole, Mole looked up to Rat, Rat also started to call Mole Moley.

As the weeks went on Moley got curious about Toad and Badger, he'd met Otter and Portly he wanted to meet Toad and Badger. So Ratty, knowing he couldn't meet Badger right now he happily took him to see Toad of Toad Hall.

He place was huge, Moleys eyes became as wide as saucers he looked around the outside garden and home it was massive. Suddenly a loud noise came a scream and startled the poor mole so he quickly hid behind Ratty.

"Whhhy! RATTY! Hello hello Hello! I was just going to send for you. You were to come and drop whatever you were doing! I need your help."

Rat rolled his eyes playfully, quite used to the Toads behaviour, Rat just said. "If it's about your rowing.."

"Rowing! Rowings for boys my friend!? No no, I have far better things to do than boating."

Rat nodded uninterested, he pulled Moley out from behind him and pushed him forward towards Toad gently. "May I introduce my friend Mole?"

Toad practically flushed, "dear old chap, very nice to meet you. You can help to!"

Moley smiled, this Toad was loud and boyish, maybe even boastful and loud but he seemed quite harmless and friendly enough. "Nice to meet you…" he said shyly Ratty patted him on the shoulder smiling. Toad lectured Moley over the house saying there was nothing to modest over it was a great and beautiful house. That it was the best in the riverbank, maybe even the whole world

"Now chaps I have something to show you."

Mole followed Toad curiously while Ratty rolled his eyes and sighed in exasperation he knew that was rude but Toad always had a different activity and surprisingly it was getting so boring. You'd think all the different activities and keeping his friends on there toes meant Toad was not boring really but the problem was everyone was starting to expect this behaviour from him and were unfortunately starting to resent him for it. Rat had a lot of tolerance but even he was getting fed up sometimes even though Toad was his friend.

"Look at my new master piece, my carriage, please please fellows take a look inside."

Moley actually seemed excited as he looked around the carriage, Rat followed him shrugging and having a little look around his tail swishing a little in annoyance. Mole didn't notice he looked around everywhere and sniffed everywhere taking all the scents in.

"Now, we can set of around the world after breakfast today."

Rat stopped and froze, Mole stopped and looked at Toad curiously

"Tonight…we.." rat stuttered

Toad tutted cheerfully, he looked at them and grinned.

"Now now Ratty, don't talk in that snooty voice, you've got to come! Can't stay by that nasty old river all your life can you!"

Rat was immediately offended, nobody called his river old or nasty or any sort of name, not his friends, family or stranger. Toad and Ratty had a heated conversation about this while Mole looked up at Rat trying to take this all in, if they went and travelled the world he wouldn't be on his own, he could maybe forget about his home and the scary noise and machine and everything. But the problem was, Ratty was unhappy he didn't want to leave the river.

"I'm not going and that's flat, and once more mole going to stick with me…aren't you Mole."

Mole knew he meant business, but decided to have a little try convincing him anyway.

"Oh I don't know Ratty, it all sounded well….fun."

Ratty's ears flattened feeling a little guilty not asking his friend advice in the first place. He'd been selfish, Mole had been stuck underground his whole life, he wanted to see the world. Rat finally nodding in agreement to make Moley happy and giving up.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ratty sulked and folded his arms on the carriage his nose twitching, he hated this he wanted to go home. Mole had his paw around him and was chatting away merrily to Toad regardless. Ratty looked at all the signs they passed, all telling him how further away he was to the river and home. He sighed, and twitched his whiskers in irritation but looked at the smile on Mole face and melted, if his friend was happy he was to. He always had the nature where his friends come first. But he thought about his river constantly feeling a bit sad he was so far away.

The trip was hard work Toad literally gave them all the work to do. Mostly washing up cleaning clothes and cleaning the caravan, and basically only a couple of days both animals where wishing they were back at the river. Moley was very disappointed as he learnt no defence skills or anything, he could live with Rat forever…could he, he'd definitely be some sort of burden.

Rat was about to lose hope that Toad would change his activities this time and thinking of ways to persuade him to go back to the river, when a loud motor sounding engine wheeled loudly and loud banging of horns filled there ears. Rat pushed Mole out of the way of harm and leaped onto the grass after him he hoped Toad was ok….

Rat got up and feeling anger he started shouting loudly after the motor car threatening to sue and calling them road hogs. He was actually going to sue as well you see if he didn't. But before he could scream anymore Mole called him sounded a little flustered. Turning to see what's wrong he saw Toad on the floor with wide eyes and shaking crossed legged, fearing his friend was hurt he jogged over quickly checking him over.

"What a heavenly piece of machinery…"

"Are you ok..Toad?"

Moley grabbed his hands nervously, and stated. "Don't worry Toad, we can make a complaint.." Ratty nodded in agreement.

"A complaint…you complete ass. A complaint he says about this wonderful heavenly piece of machinery. You may as well complain about the seasons." Toad exclaimed.

Rat rolled his eyes and huffed, "Come on Moley, let's leave this complete buffoon to his own dismisses, such appalling behaviour!"

Mole followed him stating, "But Ratty he isn't safe on his own what do we do over Toad…"

Rat lit a pipe and sucked it up as if he had asthma scrunching up his face "nothing. Absolutely. Positively. Nothing."

Toad followed the two behind, speaking gibberish the whole way between the two making huge hand and leg gestures. Speaking so loudly Moley had to put a hand on his forehead as a bad headache was forming. Toad grabbed hold of the two arms and skipped in the middle of them without a care in the world. Rat had to light his pipe three times just so he didn't throttle Toad.

Chapter 3:- The Wild Woods

Three weeks had passed and Toad was not any closer to giving up his motorcars, he was crashing every one of them, he been in hospital and even almost ran over of the riverbank resistants. Rat was very worried.

"If he carries on like this hell hurt himself, or much worse." He said to Mole, Mole gulped trying hard not to think about it. Both animals were sitting by the fire with the dressing gown and slippers next to the warm fire. It was snowing outside, usually Rat slept during the winter but tried to sleep less to keep mole company who didn't really hibernate. To be fair Rats don't hibernate either it was just Ratty, Mole believe he had no room to comment because he like being above ground anyway, even though he wanted his home back. It was times like these Mole missed his home underground. Though Ratty's fire crackers, toast and jam usually made him calmer during these harder times. He wished he could tell Ratty but he just didn't have the courage. What if Rat thought he was using him just to live in his house, he couldn't have that he loved Ratty, he was his best friend. He had always been quiet shy and anxious.

A month went by and again Ratty and Moley were sitting by the fire toast and Jam on the table and a warm fire going, Rat was upset and stated Toad was still at it. He didn't think he would get out of this craze of his and he was very very worried.

"If only it wasn't winter times Moley, Badger could help."

"Isn't Badger the one who refused your invitation for a picnic Ratty?" Asked Mole curiously.

"Yes! But don't think badly of him my friend, he's actually very friendly and a very pleasant person to be around. He's also the only animal who can talk sense into Toad. Toad respects the man and Badger has basically taken us all under his wing. He is the oldest in the riverbank and has the up most experience."

Moley thought about it, then why not find him. "Then lets go get him Ratty!"

"No. He doesn't like visitors"

"Well, we could invite him over…."

"He won't come." Ratty said simply.

"Well the worst he'd do to us is…

"Moley, he lives in the middle of the Wild woods. No one would dare go in this time of year. It's winter it's much to cold and it's a long way and dangerous."

Moley frowned and leaned back into the soft armchair, Ratty shook his head and smiled warmly at him mumbling for him not to be so worked up. Toad would get over his craze eventually then everything would be back to normal. Ratty stretched and yawned, dropping asleep right there on his chair out out exhaustion, snoring. Mole sat and pondered for a while, he wasn't scared of the Wild woods, Ratty was worried he could clearly see that, and Toad was actually going to kill someone soon..there was no choice in the matter clearly he had to go to the Wild woods on his own right now.

Getting a piece of paper and own he carefully wrote out a letter to Ratty, then went towards to door and got his coat, hat, boots, scarf and gloves. He'd prove to Ratty he was brave and could help animals to he'd make him proud of him.

A few hours later mole stood lost in the wild wood looking a little shaken with all the noises and whispers of the wood, holding a map in his hands and looking for the source of the noise that frightened him so. "Who are you!" He whimpered "who are you!"

Weasels came out everywhere from every angle, behind every tree, stone and hole in the ground.

"Well, well if it isn't little Mole. Where's friend Rat and where's friend Toad!" All the weasels laughed. They crowded round behind and all around the poor Mole so he couldn't escape, they pushed him to the ground and beat him up badly. The poor Mole tried to protect himself all he could but it didn't do much good.

The weasels taunted teased humiliated and bullied him they threw his glasses on the ground and stomped on him the Mole was in so much pain he couldn't even cry or make any sound.

They sounded hurtful lies to him about his friends.

"Rats only friends with you because, he feels sorry for you!"

"You're a spineless nobody Mole!"

"Who'd want to be your friend!"

The Chief weasel grabbed his arm and twisted it hard, Mole screamed with pain hearing a snap and feeling an unbearable amount of pain.

Leaving him running back into the bushes and trees laughing.

Mole was shaking in fear and whimpering, he felt pain everywhere and wished Ratty was with him..or even Toad would do..but Ratty would be better.

Meanwhile Ratty had just woke up and stretched happily.

"Moley, how long was I asleep." Ratty asked waiting for his friend to come in. But frowned in confusion when he heard no answer.

"Moley…Moley did you fall asleep?"

Ratty hummed suspiciously, he could sense something was very wrong. He stood up and looked around for Mole.

"Mole!" He looked upstairs, downstairs, and eventually found the letter Mole had obviously wrote for him, he recognised his writing.

Dear Ratty,

I understand how worried you are over our friend Toad. I have decided to try and do something about this and have gone to the Wild wood to fetch Badger and bring him to talk to Toad, because as you have mentioned before he only ever listens to this Badger character. I care about both of you very much, and I want you to be happy, and as I can see you really do love Toad, no matter how insensible this animal can be at times he has a big heart as do you. I'll make you proud Ratty please don't worry about me I'll be fine.

Your best friend.

Molely

Ratty gasped and closed his eyes rubbing them how could he be this stupid. He'd tried so hard to keep him away from the Wild Wood and shield him from all it's danger, though it looked like he needed to learn the hard way. But he could not just let him die out there, on his own or not he needed to rescue him there was no time to get Otter for backup, and he was he going to throttle Mole when he got hold of him. He ran upstairs to his room and collected all the weapons he could carry, he grabbed a great club a knife and two pistols. Then he went back downstairs and put on his large black winter coat and his winter hat, he could help but feel poor Mole was in big trouble and he needed to get to him fast.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

Mole was surrounded by weasels taunting, kicking, biting, punching. He lay on the floor whimpering with fear. The Adrenalin seemed to be making him unable to feel the pain as much and wasn't looking forward to feeling it when the adrenalin went away either. He prayed the bullies would just leave him alone and let him pass but he knew they wouldn't stop anytime soon and seemed to enjoy his pain.

Suddenly he heard a deep gruff voice shouting. He coiled into himself in a tighter fetal position not knowing if this new loud voice was a friend or yet another enemy. The weasels had stopped kicking and hitting him now though much to his relief. He heard the voice ask what the weasels thought they were doing, to not hurt smaller animals then themselves, don't let him catch them anywhere near his house again. Mole could tell it was a male voice and that he had some authority in the forest..thank goodness. He felt a gentle hand on the top of his back. Slowly mole looked up seeing who it was, only to realise his glasses had fallen of and all he could see was a blur. He saw a blurry version of black and white and thought the voice had gone. But the blur knelt down and picked up something, then put on his glasses for him. He saw a much bigger and older looking badger frowning grumpily down at him.

The badger looked at him for a while then he held his hand out to say he was going to help him up. Mole held out his hand and felt himself being lifted up of the ground. The badger put his arm around him and started to guide him forward . It was a slow process considering how tired the poor mole was. But eventually he had been guided to a dark looking hole with a huge brown door. Mole lifted his head slightly intrigued by all the smells and sounds, the low hum of the kettle brewing, the fire crackling, the smell of the food was making moles mouth water.

The Badger guided him to a bundle of warmer looking clothes, slippers and a robe. He changed quickly in the bathroom and mole came a few minutes later looking happier. The badger made him tea and crumpets and hung his cold and wet clothes near the fire to dry.

He introduced himself to mole as Badger and scolded the man slightly for being so foolish and heading in the wild woods without being accompanied by his friends, and in the winter as well when everything was darker and even more dangerous. It should have been scary really, an older creature who was a lot bigger than yourself telling you off saying how foolish you had been. But he wasn't scared he knew badger meant no harm and he seemed wise as well as good. But Mole could only hold his head down and listen.

Mole started to explain why he was in the wild woods to begin with. He explained about meeting Mr Toad and the carriage ride, then about living with Rat and being taught the ways of the river bankers. How he was being taught how to swim. Then all about the Toad and how he got addicted to motor cars and dangerously obsessed with speed. Badger listened intently not interrupting once his eyebrows straightened in a serious look as the mole spoke.

Badgers face softened when Mole started talking about Toad, he could clearly see how worked up and worried he was over his friend. Mole had a crumpet in his hand and his cup of tea in he other as he spoke and the robe he wore hung loosely over him working as a blanket, the slippers on his feet comfortable on his now warmed up feet.

The Badger asked if Rat had warned him over the dangers of the wild woods, if he was told it was more dangerous in the winter. Which Badger got his answer when Mole just looked down with a guilty look. He now realised just how worried Ratty would be when he woke up and found he had gone. Badger was about to speak when there was another knock on the door. Badger answered it and saw a freezing looking Rat who had ice sticks and snow all over his fur and clothes. His teeth chattered in the cold air and his body shook.

"Sorry to bother you B-Badger. I L-lost my way in the snow. M-my friend Mole came to visit you and um-"

Before Rat could get another word in Badger pushed him inside his home and into the living room. Badger was about to tell him to get into warm clothes and a robe as well when Rat caught sight on Mole.

"Moley, oh thank goodness your safe!"

"Ratty! What are you doing here..yes I'm fine but you look freezing!"

Both smaller animals went over to each other and held each other in a tight hug. Then Rat got into his warm clothes robe and slippers. Badger didn't say anything because these were his friends but this was the most people he had for company in his own house. He was used to being alone and didn't really like company. But the good thing about Badger was if an animal needed his help he was always there for them welcoming them in his home, feeding keeping them warm and helping them out.

Mole enjoyed looking around Badgers home while sitting next to Rat. He felt nice and cozy in a hole underneath the ground again. Though this also made him feel very sad, because he remembered losing his home as well and the loud scary machine what destroyed everything he owned. But he had no time to dwell on this because yet again someone was knocking on Badgers door.

This time though Badger huffed loudly in irritation.

"The next time this happens I will be exceedingly angry…who is it this time!"


End file.
